


November

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: 11X09, Rowena and Sam talk as they reach Lucifer's cage, and the witch reflects on what she's about to do.





	November

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much!!  
> Leave reviews please.

_I always used to love November_

_But now it always floods with rain_

_Oh how can I forgive?_

_Those words will strain forever_

**November-Gabrielle Aplin**   


 

Crowley, Sam, and Rowena walked down the last steps to where Lucifer's cage was. Crowley went further, and Rowena was lost in thought. She knew she was about to betray her son and the hunter, helping Lucifer, who had visited her dreams for months.

He would be her trump card, probably the only man she could trust and make her be treated like a queen. Fergus's father had fooled her, got her pregnant, and in the end, left her in the mud to have her baby. Fergus? Their relationship was based on him sending demons after her and she trying to bewitch him, little had improved between them. What about other men? When they didn’t feel afraid of her being a witch, they were tried to control her.

Her eyes stopped over Sam, who was walking beside her and she felt her heart beat fast. Despite their partnerships full of suspicious, she was a witch trying to fool him, and he, a hunter who was against everything she represented, things between them had improved. He was kinder to her and it attracted her.

Rowena pressed the book closer to her chest, breathing deeply as she watched from a distance, Lucifer's cage appearing and Crowley stepped forward. Sam looked away, seeing Rowena standing even more straight than usual, looking tense, and he frowned.

Rowena had changed a little since the first time they had seen each other, even when she’d helped them unwillingly, he could see that she had a heart, hidden by her past, and the way she talked to him or touched him, messing with the hunter, who was worried that she was thinking of changing sides.

"Rowena?" Sam asked seriously, stopping her as they reached the open area, on the floor above where the cage was and she looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Samuel, grateful for your concern for me." She said maliciously, taking the hand that wasn’t holding the book to her chest, but inside, she was surprised at him. "Why?"

"Because you seem tense."

The witch held her breath for a minute, walking again but he grabbed her wrist, bringing her to him, their bodies glued together and Sam could feel her chest through her pale dress raising and falling with and he didn’t know if it was from being questioned, or by the contact, but he knew that his own heart was racing and he tilted his head down so he could stare into her green eyes, which stared at him in a mixture of indignation and tension.

"What aren’t you telling?" Sam asked in a low voice and she tried to pull her wrist from his grip to no avail, her body on fire with the touch.

Sam loosened his fingers on the witch's wrist, not wanting to hurt her and used his thumb to caress gently the spot where he could see her vein, disarming her.

"It's November and I've always enjoyed the winter, but we're in this heat that literally is on fire." Rowena murmured, giving him a smile that he knew was from when she was lying.

"Because we're in Hell, Rowena!"

"I know, it's just a feeling."

"Just don’t do something that will put you, we all in danger, or you'll regret it later. You're good, deep down." Sam told her, releasing her wrist and lifting her chin gently to stare into her beautiful green eyes that glowed for a moment before he released her.

"I’m fine, Samuel." Rowena said in the end, and before walking forward, she placed a kiss on his face, smiling and surprising Sam and she went to prepare the symbols for the ritual.

_You're a good man, Samuel, but I need to do this. My master can give me what I want._


End file.
